The Lost Scrolls: Fire
by SuperMo'sQuill
Summary: Zuko is finally where he belongs, or so he wants himself to believe. He is home, his honor is restored. So why does he still feel guilt? In Jade's word's "open his eyes, melt his heart, free his spirit". This is the sequel to The Lost Scrolls: Earth. It follows Zuko and Jade during their separation in the events Book 3. It will be in continuity to the show and the characters.


A/N Just in case you did not know, my dear new reader, this is a sequel story to my other story The Lost Scrolls: Earth. I suggest you read it first, otherwise this one will not make much sense. ;) To my returning readers, thank you for returning! You all mean a lot to me! I'm terribly sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

Jade shifted positions on the stiff cot, making her thick chains screech in defiance. The new position offered no more comfort than the last, however. She took a deep breath of the hot, dry air, reclining on the bed that did not deserve to be called such. Comfort was out of the question.

Her weary eyes drifted aimlessly across her cell, every nook and cranny depressingly familiar. They stopped on the small hole cut about seven feet up in the rock wall. The metal bars prevented her escape, but could not prevent her eyes from seeing the wonderful colors of the sunset sky. Immediately, her thoughts were taken back to all the times she and Zuko had gazed at the colors of the sunset from the rooftops of Ba Sing Se. Pain surged in her heart as the questions that had plagued her for days surfaced again.

_Why?_

The one word that summarized her condition.

_Why, Zuko? What made you betray me? The chance for a better life? Are you happy now? Did you ever understand what true happiness is?_

She felt tears escape her eyes. Pressing the back of her head against the hard wall, she sighed.

_I hope you're happy. . ._

A while later, footsteps echoed down the hallway. They grew louder until the guard reached the final cell of the prison that had been cut into the side of a mountain. The mountain rose from a small, extremely remote island near the Fire Nation. She had thought they would take her to the Boiling Rock, the highest security prison in the Fire Nation. Instead they had taken her to the highest secrecy prison; the few prisoners there had likely faded from the memory of the outside world. She assumed they all posed a threat to the war effort, as in the potential to dissuade loyalty and morale of the people for Fire Nation dominion. Likely, they all shared her famous traits, a big mouth and honest opinion.

The guard stood haughtily on the other side of the door, leering. "Could you make a little more noise? I don't think they heard your rattling in the north pole."

He waited for a moment to see if she would retaliate. She did not.

"Here's your food, witch!" He tossed a lump of bread through the bars. It landed on the floor with a loud crack. "Feel free to use your sorcery to make it edible." He laughed heartily at his own joke, even though he said it every few days, whenever it was his turn to distribute the stale meals.

Jade glanced at the loaf, but never entertained the thought of eating it. She could not even stomach the thought. Her misery was her only company.

She dropped her head, her teary eyes falling to the heavy manacles that weighed her wrists. A chain ran from each manacle to a large stake that had been driven into the stone wall. They had taken extra measures to ensure Jade could not energybend, though they were convinced it was some sort of sorcery. Bending solely energy was a foreign concept to them, a wishful work of the imagination. They obviously needed to brush up on their history lessons.

But Jade let them think whatever they wanted. She had not opened her mouth since she arrived. A feat Zuko probably would have thought impossible.

She closed her eyes as more memories flashed. A fight ensued in her heart whether she should cherish or curse them. But in the back of her mind she knew her time with Zuko and Uncle had given purpose to her life again. She could not suppress those memories any more than she could forget her feelings for Zuko.

She sighed again.

_Dear Chao! How can this be? Why am I here? What purpose can this serve? _

She stopped and chided herself for her attitude of thought. Chao knew. He knew. She was the one in the dark. She was the flawed one.

_Forgive me. You know, Chao, what purpose this serves. You hold a purpose for all things. Please open my eyes! Let me see how You are moving in these times of darkness. But if not, only give me the heart to trust You completely. Wherever Zuko and Iroh are, I hope that they are safe and under Your care. But above all else, I pray for Zuko. Open his eyes, melt his heart, free his spirit. Whatever it takes, Chao._

_Whatever it takes. _

* * *

Zuko, the redeemed prince of the Fire Nation, stood on the bow of the sleek black vessel as it sailed across the dark waters. He watched the white foam of the waves beat against the metal monster's bow as the salty air rustled against his face. Lifting his eyes, he looked to the horizon, but could hardly distinguish the dark ocean from the black sky. The only indication of the sky was the faint specks of light that littered it.

Against his will, this mind flashed back to one of the times he and Jade had stargazed. His eyes instinctively searched for the Great Two Dragons, the constellation that Jade had tried to show him to no avail. She had been so fascinated with them. He had desperately wished he could see them. For her.

He shook his head and grunted. Dropping his eyes back down to the restless waters, he fought hard against the swell of emotion that rose in his heart.

_Forget about her! She wouldn't have wanted you to take this opportunity. She was trying to hold you back from your destiny! Forget her. . ._

Zuko reached under his tunic and grabbed her necklace, slipping it over his head. He held the stunning gem in his palm. It caught the moonlight and sparkled faintly. Just like Jade's eyes would.

He slammed his eyes closed and inhaled sharply. Jade would be so disappointed in him. She just. . .would not understand. He had to do this. It was his destiny.

Before he could stop himself, Zuko recoiled and threw the necklace with all his might into the sky. He watched it sail through the dark air, sparkling. It hit the water in silence. As it sunk into the black waves, regret stabbed at his stomach.

But he tried to ignore it.

_There you go! Forget her. It's what you need to do._

Zuko leaned against the cold railing as his eyes fell back down to the raging waters. He was trying, but inwardly he knew he could never forget Jade.

"What's your problem?" The voice broke the silence of the wind, almost startling him.

Mai walked up beside him, slipping her arm through his.

He glanced at her, then back to the indiscernible horizon. "Just hoping I made the right decision this time."

She gave him a nudge. "Of course you did." When he did not immediately agree, she rested her head against his shoulder. "You're coming home, where you belong."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
